deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Fate
Although born to poor gypsy parents, the champion known as Twisted Fate was able to gamble his way to prosperity as a card shark in the seedy underground gambling circuits of Demacia and Noxus. No matter how close the authorities came to catching him, the rogue always found a way to slip through their fingers. Despite his good fortune, he was never able to win that which he truly desired - the ability to control magic. When Twisted Fate learned of an experiment being conducted in Zaun that might help him with his wish, he did the only thing a gambler of his worth could do - he went all in and volunteered for the experiment. Conducted by the infamous Dr. Xavier Rath, Twisted Fate was told that the wager for such participation might be steep. He might change forever, or nothing might happen, or he might die horribly. Pain, however, was likely a part of the deal no matter the outcome. These were hardly the worst odds the gambler had faced; his hopes raised, Twisted Fate underwent the experiment, enduring what he must for a chance at his dream. Then, it ended - with seemingly no effect whatsoever. The gypsy rogue flew into a murderous rage, but, before he could strike down the team, he suddenly teleported himself miles away. With a sly grin, he realized his luck had won out yet again. He now brings his luck and rakish charm to the Institute of War, where he is the champion of choice for many - especially the gambling kind. To this day, Twisted Fate has avoided his inevitable reunion with Dr. Rath. The Card Master knows, however, that a confrontation is coming. Battle vs. Gambit (by Weew1213) "''Is this the place?" a man thinks to himself by looking at an invitation. "''I guess so." ''He says as he looks up at the casino name, "The Vegas Strip" he mouths and shrugs with a smile on his face. He continues to walk through all of the hookers, elvis impersonators, and eager people to lose all of their money to the games to his destination. He looks at his watch and his eyes widen. "Oh crap! I am so late!" he begins to run through the casino until he gets to a table of men playing a card game. "You're late." the Dealer says. "Sorry, I had to look for people playing cards in a frickin' casino!" "We were gonna start the game with out you, but take a seat." "I'm still not convinced that-" before the man finishes his sentence, he notices a particular hat. "Is there anythin' wrong?" the dealer asks. "No, just to be sure, what's your name? the man inquires. "Twisted Fate." the dealer replies as he puts on his hat and tips it. "Ah." says the man as he looks around and sees a man in a trench coat. "''There's another reason that I'm in the right place." ''Minutes later and the man in the trenchcoat seems irritated. ''Another card is dealt and Twisted raises again. Finally, the man in the trenchcoat folds. "It's all in the cards." TF chuckles. "I say, mon ami, I think you cheated." "Really, you want to bet on that?" "Yes, Gambit would like to bet on it." "Alright." Fate says as reveals his cards, he has a straight flush. "One more thing, I never got your name, my failed betting friend. "Gambit." he replies as charges his two cards and throws them at TF. TF dodges them and suddenly, he was gone. Gambit murmurs under his breath. Gambit then turns on his commlink "I think you guys need to pick me up, I need to find someone." ''An hour passes and the X-Men Blackbird comes to the casino. ''A ladder is thrown down and Gambit grabs it. He then enters the Blackbird and asks Professor X to find TF. "He's in an abandoned buillding, 5-miles away, waiting for you." Xavier confirms. "I'm going to get suited up." Gambit replies. "You sure you want to do this alone, Remy?" Xavier asks. "Yes. I am sure." he replies gently. He jumps down from a safe height. Gambit starts to walk slowly with Bo staff in hand and throwing spike in the other. After searching for a bit, he finds Twisted Fate behind a woooden door, in an open space, in a wooden chair by a wooden, rounded, table, in position to look as he's sleeping. Gambit accidentally creaks the door and when it is fully open he throws the spike but as, the spike is thrown, is stopped by a card a few inches before TF. "You willing to bet your life in this game of chance?" TF asks. "Yes, are you?" Gambit inquires back. Gambit throws a card, TF catches it and throws it at the bow staff, destroying it. "It's all in the cards." TF says as he throws cards towards Gambit and he responds with more cards thrown to TF. Every time they throw cards at one another, they keep hitting each others cards but, on the fourth card thrown by Fate, it goes through Gambit card and hits the wall behind him. Gambit does a side flip and throws cards while he flipping but as he's flipping, he sees an arc of cards coming to the location his feet are about to land. When he lands, he feels pain but there are no cards, in his armor. Gambit continues to run and throws a card in front of TF and it hits him in the chest. TF grabs a Blue Card and throws it at Gambit, it makes contact and he throws another card, it lands deeper in the armor. Gambit, then begins to throw more cards than TF could match to throw and he gets mutiple hits off of him. They run to different locations of a hallway but somehow, the both end up behind stone walls. Twisted Fate looks at Gambit and Gambit looks back. Gambit looks at his armor to see it full of cards and takes it off and takes out multiple cards. Twisted Fate looks down at his chest and takes out the cards in his body. He takes a Red Card, waits a bit, then takes out that Gold Card. Gambit then runs towards TF's position. TF then activates his "Destiny" to look for Gambit, he sees that he's coming for him. He throws the Red Card, it makes contact, he hides behind the wall and teleports. When Gambit gets to his location he's gone, but he feels a card in his back, he can't move. All of the cards in his pocket are knocked out of his range but before he is struck down by Fate, Remy sends some messages to him, and TF puts down his card. "You don't deserve to die, yet, partner." TF says with a smile. "Have I told you about the Institute of War in the middle of Demacia and Noxus? It might suit you...." TF asks. Expert's Opinion This was a tie because they match in long range skills matched perfectly they both got an equal amout of hits off each other. If Gambit ever got close, the battle would've ended there but Gambit's armor prevented TF killing him. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors